


Just Let Me Love You

by thundermoo



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundermoo/pseuds/thundermoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J/7 were meant to be.  But they're both fucking stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This story tried for awhile to write itself as Torres/Seven but I think I have wrangled it back where it belongs.
> 
> Additionally, this was my first piece of fanfiction. May have some continuity issues. I don't have a beta reader nor am I fully aware of what exactly that entails. Trek related technobabble in the story is mostly made up, sorry if I'm way off base as far as how things (in the show) actually work.

The Captain entered her Ready Room, fresh cup of coffee in hand. She leaned back in her ergonomically designed Captains chair and began to go over the data padds she had found this morning in the "urgent" stack on her desk. The first was from the Doctor, requesting repairs on his holo-emitter be completed sooner than was actually possible. B'Elanna had been replacing power relays in engineering for the past four days and hadn't yet found the opportunity to sleep, let alone take time to make sure someone else could have fun.

There wasn't much the Captain could do about the Doctor's problem. She selected "deny request" on the data padd and tapped twice to confirm. Janeway set the padd aside and moved on to the second. It was from Neelix. He was formally requesting permission to schedule his bi-monthly We Miss The Alpha Quadrant party. The Captain rolled her eyes and signed her agreement.

As much as Captain Janeway hated Neelix's little get-togethers, she knew they were vital to crew morale, and this far from home, a happy crew was mandatory. As would be her presence at the party, and for that, she volunteered the entire senior staff to attend.

The Captain took a quick moment to contemplate Seven of Nine's reaction when she found out she would be required to attend Neelix's party. Janeway grinned openly at the thought. Seven was the only person she knew, other than maybe Tuvok, who hated those parties more than she did.

It was nearly the end of beta shift before Captain Janeway finished her reports. She planned a quick stop by the mess hall, then a sonic shower and an hour or two curled up with a good book. Of course, when you're the Captain of a Federation Starship and you're stuck in the delta quadrant, plans don't often mean much. She had just exited the turbo lift on deck six when her comm-badge chirped.

"Seven of Nine to the Captain." Her words were efficient and emotionless, as usual.

"Janeway here. What can I do for you Seven?"

"I require your assistance in Astrometrics."

"Seven, it's twenty one hundred hours, what are you still doing on duty?" The Captain would have been astonished at her love for work had she been anyone other than a former borg drone.

"I have discovered a small Mar Oscura class nebula one point seven light years from our current trajectory. Sensors estimate that traveling at our current speed we will reach that point 63.91 hours from now. I would like to discuss the possibility of taking an away team to study it."

Captain Janeway considered Seven's request and turned to re-enter the turbo lift when her stomach growled it's annoyance. "Very well, Seven, meet me in the mess hall," she said, continuing her previous quest to find food.

Seven entered the mess hall, precisely 4.936 minutes after her conversation with the captain had ended. She was nervous, a feeling that she was not used to, and the slight twinge in her stomach made her wonder if her borg implants were malfunctioning.

Her ocular implant scanned the room and Seven located Captain Janeway sitting in the back corner of the mess hall, suspiciously picking at Neelix's leola root surprise. Seven approached her from behind and stopped half a meter behind her chair.

"Good evening, Captain," Seven declared evenly, her ocular implant rising slightly as Janeway visibly jumped in her seat.

"God, Seven, don't do that," the Captain responded with irritation. "You scared the snot out of me."

Seven eyed Janeway strangely and commented on the lack of secretions from the Captains nasal cavities. Janeway spent the better part of the next hour explaining the difference between literal statements and figures of speech. She was about to end the conversation and go back to her quarters for a sonic shower when she remembered that Seven had met her there to discuss a possible away mission.

"Why don't you come back to my quarters," Janeway suggested to Seven. "We could have a drink and talk about that nebula you wanted to see." The Captains voice was lower than it usually was when talking to Seven, and with the borg implants still in her brain, she did not fail to notice.

"Very well, Captain," Seven replied evenly.

The walk to the Captains quarters was quiet, the only sounds in the hallway being their footfalls and the slight hum of life support. The silence was causing Seven anxiety although she could not figure out why. It was not as though she felt the need to engage in trivial conversations. It was also not her first visit to the Captain's quarters. Before she could find a logical explanation for her unease, they had arrived.

Janeway stated a security authorization to the computer and her doors chimed as they came open. "After you," she said, and Seven walked in.

Having finally gained some sense of human social etiquette, Seven of Nine walked to the Captains couch and sat down. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap and her back was ramrod straight, but still, there was no autonomic "I prefer to stand". For that, Janeway was pleased.

Janeway sat as well, on the other side of the couch, although the distance between them only seemed to add to an invisible field of tension. Any tighter and Seven was sure she'd see lightning. Fortunately, Janeway seemed to find her bearings and interrupted.

"So about that nebula..."

The following day

"Regeneration Cycle Complete," Sevens alcove stated flatly, as her eyes adjusted to the luminescent glow that saturated Cargo Bay 2 during all hours. Seven always hated the lights in the morning. Borg ships never had bright white lights. Only an efficient, dull green.

Seven stepped out of her alcove, the small red light above blinking off. She found a section of the wall near the back of the room and touched it with her fingertip. She drew a strange pattern and the wall began to slightly glow. A door appeared and Seven walked through it.

On the other side was a large bathroom. Not large by Roman standards, but large enough that Seven of Nine could by no means call it simply efficient. It not only contained the standard Starfleet issue sonic shower, it also had an actual bathtub. As far as anyone else on Voyager was aware, the only bathtub on the ship sat in the Captains quarters, but Janeway had to make up somehow for not providing Seven her own quarters. After all, there didn't seem to be any reason that her alcove couldn't simply be moved, and nameless ensigns died almost every week.

Anyways, Seven bathed, replicated a new bio-suit, and walked out of Cargo Bay 2 for her shift in Astrometrics. She entered Astrometrics at precisely 0600 hours, a very unborglike smile resting comfortably on her face. Captain Janeway had approved her request for an away mission to study the nebula. Lt. Paris was to be their pilot for the mission and Tuvok was to accompany them. Seven was pleased to know that Tuvok would be joining her. She was grateful, knowing that their time together would be spent in a comfortable silence, other than the work required to obtain the desired information about the nebula.

Seven was less than thrilled about the Captain's choice to send Tom Paris but he was the best pilot they had and at least he wasn't Commander Chakotay. Seven shivered slightly at the thought of going on an away mission with him, stuck pretty much by themselves in the small Delta Flyer while he batted his eyelashes at her for a day and a half. At least it wasn't Chakotay.

Seven of Nine's shift in Astrometrics passed slowly, as there was little for her to do lately. Their current trajectory had been marked for the past six days and aside from the small, dense nebula ahead, there was little of interest in the space nearby. Seven left Astrometrics with a new data padd in her hand and headed to Engineering. She had reconfigured the schematics for pressurizing the warp core and had found a way to decrease the variance of the warp core's shield harmonics to .0023 percent. That was better than B'Elanna's .0029 percent and Seven wanted to gloat to the feisty Klingon engineer.

Seven walked into Engineering only a couple minutes into Beta shift to find that B'Elanna had already left for the day. Instead of tapping her comm-badge to tell the Lieutenant of her intentions, Seven approached a console and started to reconfigure the shield harmonics herself.

Three and a half hours later, Seven of Nine was finished installing the Borg technology required to get the shield variance down. She began to re-initialize pressure to the warp core. Instantly, the blue lights in Engineering began to flicker and she ship's computer droned out, "warp core breach is imminent in 59 seconds".

"Torres to Engineering. What the hell is going on in there?"

Seven didn't seem to notice the anger permeating into the air from the chief engineers voice. "I was attempting to decrease the variance in the warp core's shield harmonics by integrating Borg nanoprobes into the..."  
"You were doing WHAT to my warp core!?" B'Elanna yelled, cutting off Seven's explanation.

"I was in the process of conveying my intentions when you interrupted me," Seven stated, the irritation now evident in her voice as well.

"Thirty seconds to warp core breach," reminded the computer.

"Never mind," started B'Elanna. "Shut down the primary power relays, wait five seconds and initialize auxiliary power. That should hold off the core breach for another few minutes. I'll be there in a second."

Two minutes later, B'Elanna Torres walked into Engineering for the umpteenth time that day. This time, she was seething. After all, it was all because a certain (former) Borg drone couldn't keep her nanoprobes to herself.

 

The following morning (0430 hours)

"Janeway to Seven of Nine," her comm-badge declared only half an hour after Seven's regeneration cycle ended. Her heart rate sped up slightly as she had not expected the intrusion. The Captain never contacted her at 4:30 in the morning without a good reason.

She tapped her comm-badge and responded with a simple, "yes Captain?"

"I would like to see you in my Ready Room before your shift. 0530 hours. I want to know what happened in Engineering yesterday."

Seven started to explain, entering immediately into giving excuses on how it was B'Elanna's fault, but Janeway quickly stopped the tirade. "We'll discuss it in an hour. Janeway out." With that, the link was dropped.

"Janeway to Lieutenant Torres."

B'Elanna rolled over groggily and reached for the comm-badge on her end table. Without looking and still half asleep, her hand bumped into the glass of water also on the table and it tipped over, knocking her comm-badge to the floor. B'Elanna uttered a string of Klingon insults at the now empty glass.

"What did you just say to me?" asked the Captain, her tone incredulous.

B'Elanna realized that her comm-badge must have activated the link when it hit the ground. The fog of sleep in her mind disappeared instantly and she apologized profusely, brokenly explaining what had happened.

"We'll talk about it later," Janeway answered. "I want to see you in my Ready Room in an hour so you better have a damn good excuse for yesterday's antics when you get here."

Captain Janeway ended the conversation and leaned back in her chair. She shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. She couldn't figure out why Seven and B'Elanna just couldn't get along. Separately, they were both intelligent, wonderful women to know. Together they were stubborn, cruel, and downright obnoxious.

At precisely 0530 hours the door to Captain Janeway’s Ready Room chimed to announce an arrival.

“Come,” called the Captain, sipping slowly on her coffee. Seven entered and stopped in the same spot she always did, militarily at ease with her hands clasped behind her back.  
“Good morning Captain,” Seven offered, before the door chimed yet again. Seven appeared startled but only briefly before turning to look at Janeway in an almost accusatory manner. Janeway gave her a tight lipped smile, ignoring the look on Sevens face before giving permission for the doors to slide open.

B’Elanna appeared in the doorway, taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the verbal lashing she knew would come. Instead the room was silent for many moments. Janeway sat back coolly, observing the two women in front of her, enjoying their unease and wanting it to last.

When it seemed as though she could actually feel the tension in the room the Captain finally spoke. “Fourteen seconds longer and my ship would have been blown to bits. Now which one of you wants to explain to me why you couldn’t have worked together and avoided this problem in the first place?”

B’Elanna and Seven both started talking at the same time and it sounded to Janeway like the noise she imagined an old fashioned train wreck would make. Before she had even gotten the opportunity to interrupt, it had already escalated into an argument.

“…if she had been in Astrometrics where she belongs…” B’Elanna started.

“…if the Lieutenant had still been in Engineering…” Seven shot back, right before the feisty Klingon began to make personal insults.  
“…that filthy Borg had no business…”

“…human activities. I should assimilate you. I believe I would find the experience enjoyable. Then…”

Janeway took a deep breath, intending to exhale with a sufficiently loud “enough!” but on the inhale, both of the woman responsible for nearly destroying the entire ship turned their attention to the Captain.

“…if you hadn’t let her…” Again, it was B’Elanna that addressed the Captain first.

“…why have you not demanded…” Seven followed directly behind her, both women glaring angrily at the woman sitting in front of them.

The Captain stood, utterly amazed and endlessly irate that two of her senior offices were blaming her for their dislike of each other. “SHUT UP!” she spat, shooting them both a force ten glare.

B’Elanna silenced herself immediately. While she was Klingon enough to be the first to pick a fight, she also knew when to keep her mouth closed. Especially with the look on Janeway’s face. It would have probably brought Ensign Kim to tears.

Seven, however, had no concept of what the Captain was expecting. She continued to tell Janeway about everything she disliked about Voyager’s Engineer.

“B’Elanna,” Janeway started, turning towards the Lieutenant and ignoring all six feet of the mechanically enhanced woman. “You just lost an entire months worth of replicator rations and holo-deck privileges. I hope it was worth it.”

“Yes ma’am,” was B’Elanna’s reply and the nod of Janeway’s head that accompanied it told her she was dismissed. She couldn’t be any happier to be out of that room. She would have eaten Neelix’s cooking for a year as long as she didn’t have to be under the Captain’s scrutiny for another second.

As she walked to Engineering to begin her shift, Lieutenant Torres thought of what the Captain was going to do to their resident Borg. As she approached the warp core to begin morning diagnostics she wore the biggest smile Vorik had ever seen.  
Back in the Captain’s Ready Room

“…and you need to understand that I am the final authority on this ship,” Janeway seethed at Seven.

“But Captain…”

“No. I don’t want to hear one more word from you until I give you permission to speak. As a matter of fact,” Janeway responded, frustrated to the point of wanting to force her control on the young woman. “Forget about going to explore that nebula, we’ve spent enough time in the Delta quadrant and this crew wants to get home. Until we get there, you are to do everything I say as I say it. Nothing more and nothing less or I swear on Starfleet I will flush you out an airlock. Do I make myself clear?”

Seven stood silently for a moment, unsure how to respond, but knowing that she did not enjoy the feeling of the Captain’s anger being directed at her. What she did know was that she never wanted to be the subject of it again. “Yes ma’am.”

Janeway calmed down significantly, hearing the submission in her Astrometrics officers voice. She returned to her seat and picked up her coffee, grimacing at the fact it had cooled. “Dismissed.”

Seven didn’t move. Twice more, the Captain told her to get out. When Seven still refused to acknowledge the command, Janeway stormed towards her, like a Templar going into battle.

Just ten minutes later  
Seven did an about face and walked out of the Captain’s Ready Room. She would be taking a shuttle to the nebula the next morning after all, and instead of going with Paris and Tuvok, she’d be going with the Captain. During her shift in Astrometrics she couldn’t help but fantasize (which she did very rarely) about the upcoming mission and how it would be different given the company.

At first she considered going with Tom Paris. She was relieved that this was not the case, as Seven found Lieutenant Paris to be…well, annoying, and if he accompanied Seven and the captain, the two of them would be like children.

Her thoughts then changed to the difference in the social setting if Paris stayed behind and Tuvok went instead. Seven would find it acceptable to have Tuvok and Captain Janeway along on the ride. The Captain would probably just pilot the shuttle while Tuvok kept systems functional. In this case, Seven thought she would have a good opportunity to learn about the nebula. She was hoping she could share her findings with the Captain, who was an avid science fan.

As her shift wore on, Seven began to imagine the situation that was actually approaching. Just Seven and the Captain, alone on a shuttle for two days doing scientific research.

Kathryn stared out of the viewport in her living room and contemplated her earlier conversation with Seven. She was more than a little surprised at her behavior, not the anger she felt at the former drone disregarding direct orders, which was fairly frequent given the young woman’s current struggle to comprehend human behavior, but at the undeniable, almost inherent urge she had to dominate Seven. It didn’t feel sexual, Kathryn thought, but what else could it have been? Seven wasn’t an enemy, prisoner or really even a crewman under her authority and certainly wasn’t a child needing to be punished. Not to mention that the more she tried not to think about it, the more her thoughts kept returning to Seven’s reaction when the Captain told her that she wasn‘t going to get to take the mission to the Mar Oscura nebula.

At first Seven argued her point furiously. Her voice was raised and took on a higher pitch than normal, her cheeks were flushed with irritation and her usually icy eyes flashed with fire. She took up a stance that reminded Janeway of a predatory cat ready to pounce and was circling around the Captain as though she were prey.

Kathryn continued to watch the stars fly past and took a sip of the scotch she had been nursing for the past hour. She never tolerated that sort of display of bravado, especially in her own Ready Room. That must have been why, she decided, that she in turn reacted so out of character.

As Seven circled back around Janeway’s shoulder, the Captain reached behind herself and grabbed the blonde by the collar of her biosuit, sending all six feet of her tumbling onto the Captains chair like a rag doll. Janeway was furious, her adrenaline surging as she straddled Seven without a thought. She looked down to see her hand gripping the former drone’s throat.

Seven, for her part, seemed to be a completely different person at this point. Her eyes had softened significantly and the way they had widened showed her shock at the turn of events. She didn’t appear frightened though. Her cheeks were still red, if not more so than before and Seven was breathing so erratically and heavily that her mouth hung slightly open. Aside from the rise and fall of her chest, Seven sat completely still, staring up at Janeway with a look that said “your move”.

Kathryn couldn’t shake the feeling of when she first glanced down at Seven like that, her hand tight around the young woman’s throat and the look on Seven’s face.

It was like she had been struck by lightning. Kathryn felt the shock course through every inch of her body and she was off of Seven before the sensation reached her toes.

“You know what,” she said, not even looking at the person she was speaking to as the Captain tried to regain her footing. She nearly knocked over a vase before managing to get the command mask back into place so instead she turned to her desk and began moving around padds for something to occupy her hands. “We’re not having this conversation right now.”

Janeway looked back towards Seven, by now appearing as though nothing had happened. Seven, on the other hand, was still obviously shaken and somewhat confused.

“This has got to stop. We’ll go see your nebula tomorrow. Just you and me, so we’re either going to get over this or kill each other. Either way, the problem will be resolved by the time we get back to the ship. Are we clear?”

Seven nodded her agreement as the Captain continued. “Shuttle Bay One, 0700 hours. I’ll see you then."

This seemed to appease Seven. Her facial features relaxed significantly and her eyes converted back to their usual coldness. When she vocalized her agreement, it was again monotone, which in turn relieved the now exhausted Captain.

The exhausted Captain who at 0200 hours was still staring out of her viewport, finishing off the last of her sixth glass of scotch. She didn’t bother to shower or even undress, just set down the glass, removed her boots and climbed face first into bed.

The sound of the computer chirping woke Janeway just four short hours later. She silenced the computer and increased lighting to thirty five percent, fumbling out of bed and muttering curses at her headache.

At ten minutes til seven she left her quarters feeling much better after a sonic shower, two cups of coffee and a hypospray for the hangover. The exploration wasn’t official, so the Captain was dressed casually, or at least Starfleet‘s idea of casual, in a plain black turtleneck and a black pair of durafit pants. She carried a small bag containing all the necessities for a two day shuttle trip and headed towards the shuttle bays, having lost the majority of her trepidation about being alone with Seven.

Janeway, now calm and also sober, felt that after all she and Seven had been through together, they would surely be able to move past the fight they had the previous day. She carried that confidence all the way to Shuttle Bay One, until she walked through the doors and smacked into a soft and rather comfortable pair of breasts.

“Captain!” the young woman exclaimed, immediately stepping back and standing in straight military formation. “I did not know you would be standing there.”

Janeway had stepped back as well, all of her confidence sinking into the floor as she looked at Seven of Nine. The woman wasn’t in her biosuit. Instead she was wearing what appeared to be a twenty first century halter top and blue jeans. The clothes fit Seven well, tight enough to be revealing and yet modest enough to leave some things to the imagination. On top of that, she had removed her bun and instead curled her hair, in a manner reminiscent of a late twentieth century Miss America contestant. It was the sexiest thing Kathryn could remember seeing, which struck her as odd, as Janeway had never been attracted to a woman before.

“It’s fine Seven,” Janeway muttered, brushing past the blonde and heading towards the type eight shuttlecraft Tereshkova. It was a bit larger on the inside than the Delta Flyer and was designed more for research purposes than stealth, but it did have a redesigned weapons array and enhanced shield modifications, which would be helpful in the event of trouble.

Janeway turned around to gesture Seven towards the shuttle, but stepped inside without a word.

Two hours into the trip, the shuttle was on autopilot. The women were halfway to their destination, traveling through empty space at three quarters impulse and mostly just relaxing. The Captain drank coffee and scanned through a small stack of padds. Seven looked through the computers database for information on the only dark matter nebula either the Federation or the Borg had ever seen until this point- the Mar Oscura nebula, which the USS Enterprise had encountered under the command of Jean Luc Picard.

Seven of Nine was still formulating the correct frequency of resonance wave to set as a control for her first experiment when the Captain touched her hand. Seven looked at the Captain who was focused intently on her. Janeway made a slight nod towards the viewport. Seven, understanding for once what Janeway was attempting to communicate, looked out the window as well. They had reached the nebula.

Deep hues of blue and purple interspersed with blotches of pure black and seemed infinite in the space outside the shuttlecraft. This, the nebula Seven had called “small”. Seven had never seen a dark matter nebula, outside of a vague recollection left behind from the Collective, from Locutus. The Captain, of course, had seen the very nebula Seven envisioned. This one though was slightly smaller and had colors the original Mar Oscura did not.

Janeway looked from the viewport to her co-pilot. Seven was entranced with the sight before her. Perhaps it was her Borg enhancements that alerted her to the feel of Janeways eyes, but the hair at the back of her neck stood slightly on end just before Seven turned to look back at her Captain.

Janeway smiled and Sevens eyes shone, her mouth curling up and teeth showing in a very human reaction to emotional pleasure. Janeway dropped her padd down gently on the table and leaned back in her chair. She folded her hands behind her head comfortably, grinning wildly and gazing up at the young blonde woman for many moments.

“Captain,“ Sevens voice cut through the silence before much time had passed. “I have modified the first batch of photon torpedoes. Shall we proceed?”

Time passed quickly on the Tereshkova and both women aboard had extracted and analyzed significant amounts of data regarding the nebula and potential uses. They were both working efficiently while at the same time enjoying their research. It was the perfect vacation for both of them, since neither had opted for shore leave the last time it had been available.

The two women finished day two of their three day excursion and headed for the replicator in the sleeping area they had made out of the rear of the shuttle. Seven, as usual, requested ‘Nutritional Supplement Twelve’ from the machine and it formed a thick chalky liquid in a perfectly designed glass.

Kathryn opted for ‘homemade’ chicken soup and the two sat down to discuss their latest discoveries. After a short while, as is common among women, the conversation had drifted very much from the topic of dark matter and on to the philosophical discussion of the importance of one’s own enjoyment.

“So what exactly is nutritional supplement twelve?” The Captain asked, looking over at Seven’s barely touched ‘meal’ with the same expression she gives Neelix when he makes his Thursday special- Talaxian Surprise.

Seven twirls the glass a bit in her fingers, as though considering a response. The corners of her lips rise only slightly as she looks Janeway in the eye. “The nutritional components of this supplement are 78.3 percent water, 15.14 percent hydrolyzed collagen protein, 1.2997 percent…”

“Okay Seven,” Janeway interrupted. “I get it. It’s healthy. But what does it taste like? Do you enjoy it?”

The former borg now seemed genuinely confused. She understood when the Captain initially began the conversation that she was not looking for an ingredient list but Seven hadn’t been prepared to begin such a complicated conversation. Obviously, her nutritional supplement tasted like watered down protein as that is what it was made of, but the second question required more of a response than Seven knew how to provide. She sat quietly for a moment before declaring brusquely, “Pleasure is irrelevant.”

Janeway, a bit taken aback, disagreed, but quickly realized that Seven had not actually provided an answer to her question and told her so. Seven looked to the floor and remained silent.

The small framed brunette raised her voice as she continued. “What about this mission? I’ve enjoyed it tremendously and honestly I think the fact that we’re doing this just for the fun of it has actually increased our productivity.” She paused to take a breath and lowered the tone of her voice to a more vulnerable tone. “We’re learning so many things that humans have never known before just because we want to, because we take pleasure in it. Or are you saying that my presence here is making you miserable?”

Seven immediately raised her gaze back to the woman before her. “Not all Captain. You misconstrue my intentions,” she replied adamantly. “I am simply unsure how to proceed. I believe I am…nervous.” Her voice had lowered to a whisper with the last statement and was clearly uncomfortable, however, the former drone cleared her throat and sat up as straight as she could, continuing in her standard, clear and concise tone.

“To answer your question, I have in fact enjoyed our studies regarding this nebula. I have also enjoyed the time we have spent discussing other matters. I always experience pleasure when I am with you, Captain.”

Janeway was caught up in hearing Seven of Nine utter those last ten words. She sounded so vulnerable, so perfect and Janeway was lost. She leaned forward and reached towards the blonde. She tucked a strand of hair behind Seven’s ear and trailed her hand to the woman’s chin. “Call me Kathryn,” she whispered while urging Sevens face towards her own.

Seven was so soft under her fingertips and Kathryn could feel the other woman’s breath on her own lips. She reached up to touch them. Her fingers barely caressing the full lips before her. Seven was no longer smiling, her face taking on the same look she had a few days ago in the Captains Ready Room.

The thought caused Janeway to gasp, her hand falling from Sevens lips as she jerked backwards. Her soup had fallen to the floor and the glass shattered with a sharp smack. Seven didn’t flinch at either the Captains movement nor the glass falling around the two of them.

“Kathryn,” Seven called softly. “Look at me.”

Janeway gasped again at the sound of her name. She stood frozen, backed up against the wall with Seven in front of her, the floor around them covered in hot soup and broken glass. She wasn’t sure where this was going, or rather, she had a good idea of where it was going but she had no idea how it had come to this so quickly.

Kathryn had been kept awake aching many nights after a dream about the gorgeous blonde, but so had everyone else on the ship. She never thought of this as a reality and most definitely hadn’t expected this strong of a reaction. They hadn’t even begun and already Kathryn’s pulse was racing, her cheeks were hot and her entire body was begging to be touched as Seven advanced towards her.

“Kathryn, look at me.” This time Kathryn did look up, Sevens features mimicking her own and the moment Sevens hands slid around her waist, she forgot every single excuse for why they shouldn’t be doing this. Kathryn tangled her fingers in thick blonde hair as she guided Sevens lips to her own. She whimpered softly at the first touch and Seven licked her bottom lip in response.

Kathryn tilted her own head backwards and took a few deep breaths. “I don’t know what you’re doing to me,” she muttered before pushing her face roughly into Sevens. Kathryn had both hands tangled in the blonde curls behind Sevens head, sucking and biting gently and her full lips.

“I am loving you Kathryn,” Seven murmured in between kisses. “Just let me love you.”


End file.
